This application claims the benefit of French Application No. 0001649, filed Feb. 10, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microactuators, and particularly to the hybridization of a microactuator component, such as a micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) to a discrete optical communication component, such as a laser array.
2. Technical Background
In an optical communications network (both for Long Haul and metro applications), most of the system breakdowns are caused by laser source failures. Currently, the only way to repair the system is to replace the failed source, which can not be done instantaneously. Spares or redundant sources are therefore necessary if a quick change is necessary. The number of lasers used in wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) systems continues to increase for network configurations. Thus, doubling the number of laser sources to provide backups in case of system breakdown is becoming more and more costly.
One possible solution would be to use a wavelength tunable laser as a spare source. Then when the primary laser source fails, at whatever the wavelength, the tunable source takes over until the failed source can be replaced. The main problem with this approach is that the wavelength stability of such commercially available tunable sources may not be stable enough. The currently available tunable sources also require a separate device for monitoring and locking on a given wavelength. The electronics for this monitoring and locking are complex, expensive and very bulky at this time. No single component currently available on the market satisfies this and other requirements (i.e. performance, cost, size, coupling and thermal loss) for such a desired WDM backup laser source.
Therefore alternatives are under consideration. Among them, one consists in covering, for instance, the forty channel of a given network, with five modules of eight lasers integrated in a single array. This presents an economical solution in terms of space, electronics and cost.
This approach consists in mounting a laser array, an 8xc3x971 combiner, a semiconductor optical amplifier (SOA) and a photodiode on a common platform using flip-chip technology. However, the losses and large size associated with a conventional combiner maybe prohibitive in a small package.
Therefore, a need exist to provide a back-up laser source with available discrete elements while satisfying performance, cost, size, coupling and thermal loss design requirements.
One aspect of the present invention is the teaching of a MEMS-based selectable laser output optical device including a laser source having a laser output and a MEMS switch optically coupled to the laser source for selectively coupling the laser output from the laser source in a selectable direction.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a substrate having a first optical input waveguide, a second optical input waveguide, and an optical output waveguide wherein a first laser source is disposed on the substrate coupled to the first optical input waveguide and a second laser source is disposed on the substrate coupled to the second optical input waveguide. A MEMS switch having a mirror movable in response to a control signal then optically directs an optical signal from one of the first optical input waveguide in a first mirror position or the second optical input waveguide in a second mirror position to the optical output waveguide as the laser source output.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein, including the detailed description which follows, the claims, as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operation of the invention.